Bibliothek Erdgeschoss
Das Erdgeschoss der Bibliothek besteht größtenteils aus Bücherregalen und Podesten für gewöhnliche Bücher. Außerdem enthält es die Schmuckausstellung und einen Platz für den Drachenstein, sowie eine Tür, die in das Büro des Kurators führt. Gleich auf der linken Seite von dem Bereich mit der Steintreppe ist eine Luke, die zur Druckerwerkstatt führt. Im Treppenbereich sind ebenfalls die Türen, die zur Drachenbluthalle führen, im Erdgeschoss und im ersten Geschoss. Die Treppe führt zu den anderen beiden Geschossen der Bibliothek. Eine weitere Treppe führt an der Schmuckausstellung vorbei zum versteckten Eingang des Unterschlupfs und zur Waffenkammer. Links von der Tür zur Waffenkammer ist ein Schaukasten für den Abschluss der -Quest, der aktiviert wird, wenn man alle drei Instrumente gefunden hat. Die meisten der Bücher, die man auf dieser Etage der Bibliothek ausstellen kann sind leicht in Skyrim zu finden und kommen in zufälliger Beute vor, liegen frei herum oder sind bei Händlern zu kaufen. Es folgt eine Liste der Bücher, die man auf diesem geschoss der Bibliothek ausstelen kann, von links nach rechts und von oben nach unten. Bücherregal Gruppe 1 *36 Lessons of Vivec: Sermon 01, Sermon 02, Sermon 03, Sermon 04, Sermon 05, Sermon 06, Sermon 07, Sermon 08, Sermon 09, Sermon 10, Sermon 11, Sermon 12, Sermon 13, Sermon 14, Sermon 15, Sermon 16, Sermon 17, Sermon 18, Sermon 19, Sermon 20, Sermon 21, Sermon 22, Sermon 23, Sermon 24, Sermon 25, Sermon 26, Sermon 27, Sermon 28, Sermon 29, Sermon 30, Sermon 31, Sermon 32, Sermon 33, Sermon 34, Sermon 35, Sermon 36 *Eslaf Erol: Beggar, Thief, Warrior, King *Book of Circles: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Preface and Notes *Fool's Ebony: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons, Hagravens, Ice Wraiths *King Edward: Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 *City Guides: Vol. 1 (Guide to Vvardenfell), Vol. 2 (Guide to Anvil), Vol. 3 (Guide to Vivec), Vol. 4 (Guide to Bravil), Vol. 5 (Guide to Skingrad), Vol. 6 (Guide to Sadrith Mora), Vol. 7 (Guide to Leyawiin), Vol. 8 (Guide to the Imperial City), Vol. 9 (Guide to Chorrol), Vol. 10 (Guide to Cheydinhal), Vol. 11 (Guide to Bruma), Vol. 12 (Guide to Balmora), Vol. 13 (Guide to Ald'ruhn) *A Tale of Kieran: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer: Part I: The Ransom of Zarek, Part II: The Seed, Part III: The Importance of Where, Part IV: Chimarvamidium, Part V: Song of the Alchemists, Part VI: The Dowry, Part VII: Azura and the Box *The Seven Fights of the Aldudagga: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 *Vehk's Teaching: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Caius Cosade's Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Corpse Preparation: The Acquisition of the Corpse, The Skeletal Corpse, The Fresh Corpse *Vampires of the Iliac Bay: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Vampires of Vvardenfell: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Fall of Vitharn: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Lusty Argonian Maid Historical Society: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Works of Divayth Fyr: The Dragon's Chilled Blood, Why Were the Dwemer Considered a Great House?, Return of a Fellow Scholar *Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *The Xal-Gosleigh Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Tiber Septim's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 Bücherregal Gruppe 2 *The Song of Pelinal: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *Brief History of the Empire: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *2920: Vol. 01: Morning Star, Vol. 02: Sun's Dawn, Vol. 03: First Seed, Vol. 04: Rain's Hand, Vol. 05: Second Seed, Vol. 06: Midyear, Vol. 07: Sun's Height, Vol. 08: Last Seed, Vol. 09: Heart Fire, Vol. 10: Frostfall, Vol. 11: Sun's Dusk, Vol. 12: Evening Star *The Poison Song: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Falmer Collection: The Betrayed, Journal of Mirgith Angoth, The Diary of Faire Agarwen, Touching the Sky *The Wolf Queen: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *Rising Threat: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Songs of the Return: Vol. 02, Vol. 07, Vol. 19, Vol. 24, Vol. 56 *Dwemer Inquiries: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Feyfolken: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *History of Raven Rock: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *A Dance in Fire: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Argonian Account: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *The Real Barenziah (Unabridged): Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 *The Black Arrow: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Lusty Argonian Maid: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Red Year: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Bone: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Charwich-Koniinge Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Dwarves: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Mystery of Talara: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 *16 Accords of Madness: Vol. 06, Vol. 09, Vol. 12 *Palla: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Biography of Barenziah: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *The Real Barenziah: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 Bücherschrank Dritte Gruppe SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler es:Biblioteca: Primer Piso Category:Gallery